One heart, one love
by Misami Ray
Summary: seorang gadis yang menganggap kekasihnya sudah tiada tiba-tiba muncul kembali dihadapan nya. sayang nya sang kekasih hilang ingatan karena benturan yang terjadi saat ia menyelamatkan diri dari pesawat jatuh yang ia naiki. akankah sang gadis bisa mengembalikan memori kekasih nya lagi.. Chap 4 Update RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Kyaaaa! Ini fanfic pertamaku XD. Meskipun sedikit gaje tapi tapalah ini fic hasil kerja keras otak ku *menggang kepala yang berasep*. Baiklah dari pada memperpanjang waktu aku buka saja ceritanya... selamat membaca readers RnR please

**Title : one heart one love**

**Disclaimer : **kamichama karin © koge donbo

**Rated : **T

**Genre : romance & drama**

**Pairing :** kazusa, karin, kazune , jin, michi, himeka,

**Warning : **ABAL, GAJE, TYPO, dLL

**Summary :**Sudah lah Karin-chan, Jika kau sedih Onii-chan juga akan sedih, lagian berita tentang kematian Onii-chan itu belum tentu benar itu baru isu, tim evakuasi masih berusaha mencari mayat onii-chan di tumpukan-tumpukan bangkai pesawat yang onii-chan naiki, dan kita harus mendoa kan kalau onii-chan itu selamat dari-/Ah.. i.. ini, aku tadi cuma kelilipan debu,/"Karin-chan, Kazusa-chan sudah larut malam lebih baik kalian tidur,"/"Karin, aku mohon kau jangan sedih seperti ini lagi. Suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi, bersabarlah menungguiku."/"Aku hanya iseng-iseng saja melempar tupai yang lagi membaca novel di atas pohon hehehe,/

Di malam yang kelam dimana orang-orang sedang nyenyak nya tidur, lain pada gadis yang satu ini, hanya duduk termenung di teras balkon kamar nya. Ia hanya memandangi ke arah langit yang bertaburan oleh bintang. Tah mengapa tetes-tetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi seorang gadis berambut bunette itu. Ia sangat sedih ketika mengingat apa yang ia dengar kemarin pagi tentang kabar isu kematian kekasih nya itu-Kujyou Kazune- saat menaiki pesawat menuju Francis yang jatuh ke pegunungan, para penumpang nya di temukan sudah meninggal semua . Meskipun ia tak mempercayain nya, dia selalu berdoa kepada tuhan agar kekasih nya itu segera di temukan.

"Hanazono Karin," panggil seseorang dari belakang. Gadis itu atau bisa di sebut Karin menoleh kan kepalanya kebelakang karena merasa nama nya dipanggil, ternyata seorang gadis berambut blonde yang tak lain adalah kembaran kekasih nya -Kujyou Kazusa-. "Apa," tanya Karin dengan air mata yang masih berlinang dipelupuk mata nya lalu membalikan kepalanya keposisi semula.

"Sudah lah Karin-chan, Jika kau sedih Onii-chan juga akan sedih, lagian berita tentang kematian Onii-chan itu belum tentu benar itu baru isu, tim evakuasi masih berusaha mencari mayat onii-chan di tumpukan-tumpukan bangkai pesawat yang onii-chan naiki, dan kita harus mendoa kan kalau onii-chan itu selamat dari-." Jeda Kazusa langsung memeluk Karin dari blakang dengan menjatuh kan air mata nya.

"Dari kecelakaan pesawat terbang itu." Sambung Kazusa diiringi isak tangis nya.

Mendengar ucapan Kazusa tadi, Karin langsung mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum tipis pada Kazusa "Ah.. a.. aku tak sedih kok, aku juga percaya kalau Kazune-kun itu selamat."

Kazusa pun melepaskan pelukan nya pada Karin dan berjalan kedepan Karin "Jangan bohong Karin-chan! Air mata mu itu sebagai buktinya."

"Ah.. i.. ini, aku tadi cuma kelilipan debu," ucap Karin berbohong.

" Sudah lah Karin, aku tau kalau Karin-chan tak pandai berbohong." Kazusa lansung memasang wajah sendu.

Karin pun menundukkan kepalanya dan membatin '_kau benar Kazusa aku memang tak pandai dalam berbohong, dan kata itu juga pernah terlontar dari bibir Kazune-kun saat aku berbohong pd nya.' _ Setelah itu mereka berdua diselimuti oleh keheningan

"Karin-chan, Kazusa-chan sudah larut malam lebih baik kalian tidur," ucap gadis berambut indigo -Kujyou Himeka- memecah kan keheningan diantara mereka.

Dengan perkataan Himeka Karin pun mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada nya."Yaa.. kami akan segera tidur, Himeka-chan tidur saja dulu."

"Baik lah.. selamat malam," ucap Himeka tersenyum kedamaian dibibir nya. "Selamat malam," jawab Karin & Kazusa serempak.

"Kazusa lebih baik kita tidur, aku juga sudah mengantuk."

"Hmh baik lah."

Karin dan Kazusa pun pergi menuju kasurnya masing-masing. Karin & Kazusa pun segera membaring kan tubuh nya dan menyusul Himeka yang sudah tidur duluan.

•_pagi hari__•_

**Karin POV**

"Hoam," erang ku seketika membuka mata ku.

Aku melihat sekeliling ku yang terdapat 2 buah tempat tidur yang sudah rapi. Aku berjalan ke luar kamar ku menuju kamar mandi, sampai di kamar mandi kulihat paras ku dari kaca yang tertempel di pintu, tampak lah wajah ku yang kusut. Mata yang bengkak karena kejadian tadi malam di tambah lagi aku dimimpikan oleh sosok pemuda yang telah aku cintai selama ini.

**°Flashback on°**

"Karin.. Karin,"

Suara itu berseru kepadaku.

"Karin.. Karin," sekali lagi suara itu memanggil ku. Aku menoleh kesana kemari hanya untuk mencari sosok yang memanggil ku di dalam selimutan kabut tebal. Sebenarnya aku mengenali suara yang memanggil ku itu, itu adalah suara Kazune-kun.

"Kazune-kun kw dimana."

"Aku disini."

Aku pun melihat kearah suara itu berasal, tampak seseorang pemuda berambut blonde, mata shappire menembus tebal nya kabut, ia lagi berdiri dan membuka lebar kedua tangan nya seakan-akan menerima pelukan kapan saja. Aku pun segera menuju kearahnya dan ingin rasanya memeluk Kazune dengan seribu rindu terpendam kepadanya.

Ketika langkah ku semakin mendekat kearah Kazune-kun, tiba-tiba sosok Kazune tadi semakin lama semakin menghilang ditelan kabut yang berada di sekiling nya. Aku pun mempercepat langkah ku tapi hasil nya nihil Kazune hilang seketika. Aku terduduk dan menangis sangat kuat, tiba-tiba suara Kazune muncul lagi dan membuat teguh diriku "Karin, aku mohon kau jangan sedih seperti ini lagi. Suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi, bersabarlah menungguiku."

"Ya Kazune-kun aku akan selalu setia menunggu mu."

**°Flashback off°**

Aku mengingat kembali mimpi ku itu rasa aku ingin sekali menangis sangat kencang, jika aku sekali lagi bertemu dengan Kazune-kun aku ingin sekali memeluknya dengan sangat erat sekali seakan tak mau kehilangan dirinya lagi.

Selesai mandi aku langsung memakai pakaian seragam sekolah ku dan membawa tas ku menuju ke ruang makan. Disana tampaklah Himeka & Kazusa yang sudah lama menunggu.

"Maaf lama menunggu." Akupun sebentar membukkukan badan ku dan berdiri ke posisi semula lalu menduduki bangku yg kosong.

"Karin.. kau biasanya tak begini, kau kenapa?" Pertanyaan Himeka meluncur untukku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ayo kita makan." Aku langsung memakan makanan yang sudah tersaji dihadapan ku hanya untuk membuat mereka tak bertanya lagi pada ku.

Awalnya Himeka dan Kazusa saling menoleh keheranan karena sikap ku, tapi akhir nya mereka juga ikut makan bersamaku. Selesai makan kami langsung pergi kesekolah dengan menaiki speda masing-masing. Sesampai di depan skolah kami memakirkan speda kami di tempat parkir. Setelah itu kami menuju kekelas masing-masing. Himeka dan Kazusa satu kelas, sedang aku dulunya sekelas dengan Kazune. Dulu Kazune duduk di sebelah ku, namun sekarang hanya ada kursi kosong tanpa penghuninya..

Tak lama aku berada di dalam kelas bel tanda pelajaran di mulaipun berbunyi, aku mengeluarkan buku pelajaran sejarah dari tas ku. Aku menjalani pelajaran dengan sangat santai meskipun aku tak pernah memahami apa yang di katakan sensei di depan, maklum lah aku kurang suka pelajaran yang berbau menghafal seperti itu. Aku lebih suka pelajaran yang ada hitung-hitungan nya (whatt sejak kapan Karin suka pelajaran menghitung #jleb). Setelah kurang dari 8 jam di dalam kelas akhir nya waktu istirahat pun tiba, semua teman2 ku berhamburan menuju kantin kecuali aku, aku labih memilih membaca novel di atas pohon yang rindang dari pada bersempitan di kantin.

Setelah aku berada diatas pohon akupun segera membuka lembaran pertama di buku novel ku. Aku pun membaca nya dengan santai.

Sekarang aku membacanya sudah sampai di pertengah halaman tiba-tiba ada seseorang dari bawah melempar ku batu kerikil terkena punggung ku. Aku hampir hilang kaseimbangan karna terkejut ada yang melempar sesuatu kearah punggung ku. Aku lekas berpegangan ke ranting di sebelah ku, na'as nya ranting yang aku pegang tadi patah. Aku pun terjatuh dari pohon dan mendarat dgn tidak elit nya, aku memejam kan mataku dan sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Aduhh." Ringis ku sedikit-sedikit membuka mata ku.

Setela mata ku terbuka tampak seorang pemuda bermata onyx dan berambut hitam yang membungkukan badan nya kedepan ku.

Lalu orang itu melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh kepada ku "Apa kah itu sakit?".

Lansung saja perempatan siku-siku muncul di jidat(?) ku, dan aku menjitak kepalanya sampai keluar satu benjolan disana. "Heii.. apa yang kau lakukan!" Ujar orang itu mengelus kesakitan di kepala nya.

Mendengar perkataan itu, lagi-lagi perempatan siku-siku muncul lagi di tempat yang sama dan menjawab perkataan dia tadi "Seharus nya aku yang harus bertanya APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

"Aku hanya iseng-iseng saja melempar tupai yang lagi membaca novel di atas pohon hehehe," ujar orang itu tampa tampang bersalah tapi malah mengejek ku.

"Apa kau bilang! awas ka-" ucap ku terpotong

**Teng teng teng **

"Ahh.. lonceng sudah berbunyi, aku pergi duluan ya." Elak anak itu menghindar dari kemarahan ku dan pergi menuju kedalam koridor, tapi seketika anak itu berhenti sejenak dan berbalik badan kearah ku "Oyah.. maaf kan aku ya sudah menganggu mu, dan salam kenal namaku Kuga Jin," teriak anak itu dari kejauhan lalu melanjut kan langkah nya memasuki koridor. Aku hanya mengelengkan kepala ku melihat tingkah orang itu atau bisa disebut Jin.

Aku pun juga pergi menuju kekelasku yang tak jauh dari keberadaanku sebelum nya. Sampai dikelas aku segera duduk di kursi ku, tak lama kemudian sensei memasuki kelasku. Sensei memberitahu kalau hari ini ada ulangan harian dadakan "Siapa yang duluan menjawab dengan benar boleh pulang," tantang sensei pada kami, aku menanggapinya dengan anggukan tanpa ekspresi karena untuk UH hari ini adalah pelajaran matematika, bidang study yang sangat aku gemari. Lain dengan teman-teman sekelas ku, mereka menanggapi nya dengan bermacam ekspresi ada yang beku ditempat, ada yang teriak histeris, ada yang mulut nya menganga dan masih banyak lagi aku suka melihat ekspresi mereka.

UH matematika pun dimulai, Kertas-kertas soal dan kertas lembar jawaban dibagikan dengan sensei. Soal yang di berikan sensei ada 100 buah butir soal, aku bisa menjawab nya di luar kepalaku. Kurang dari waktu 30menit. Aku sudah selesai menjawab semua soal yang di berikan sensei, aku berjalan meletakkan lembaran jawaban itu ke meja sensei, sensei mengoreksi lembaran jawabanku, lalu ia menoleh kearah ku dan tersenyum puas "Karin kali ini kw mendapatkan nilai 100, kau memang bisa di andalkan," teman sekelasku terkejut dan melihat kearah diriku dengan wajah pasrah. Aku kembali ke bangku ku lalu membereskan buku-buku ku kedalam tas dan berjalan keluar kelas untuk pulang.

Aku sekarang berada di depan gerbang sekolah menunggu Himeka & Kazusa. Aku keluarkan _smartphone _dari saku baju ku lalu aku mengirim email ke mereka berdua.

From : Hanazono Karin

To : Himeka kujyou

Subjek : ATDG (Aku Tunggu Depan Gerbang)

Aku menunggu kalian berdua di depan gerbang, aku sudah keluar duluan.

Tak lama aku mengirim email ke Himeka _smartphone_ ku pun bergetar karena menerima balasan email dari Himeka.

From: Himeka kujyou

To : Hanazono Karin

Subjek : re : ATDG (Aku Tunggu Depan Gerbang)

Baik lah, tunggu kami.

Akupun menunggu mereka di depan gerbang, kuhidupkan musik dari _smartphone_ ku terdengar alunan lagu dari headset di telinga ku. Aku menikmati lagu yang merdu, alangkah tenangnya hatiku mendengar syair yang di lantun kan. '_Hoahh.. andai saja kau ada disini Kazune-kun menemaniku seperti dulu, alangkah bahagianya aku'_ pikirku dalam hati melihat kearah langit. Tanpa aku sadari butiran-butiran air mata jatuh ke pipiku. Aku tersenyum sendiri ketika menyadari air mata ku jatuh, saat aku mau mengelap air mataku tiba-tiba seseorang menyerah kan saputangan kedepan muka ku. Aku tersintak dan menoleh kearah nya.

"Kau -"

•

•

•

•

To Be continued

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

•Balasan review•

**Yunnah-chan**

Yahh kemarin itu kan cuma uji coba onee-chan hehe. Kapan-kapan rey lanjutin.. insaallah tapi yahh XD

**Shadow**

Rey and yunnah: wahh anda penasaran? Sama saya juga xD (dasar rey&yunnah sama-sama sedikit miring#eh)

Kalo penasaran silahkan baca chapter ke 2, semoga ceritanya memuaskan.

**Dci**

Bingo, anda benar ^^ .

**Audrey naylon**

Oke ray sudah lanjun Audrey-sama (eh boleh ak manggil gitu)

**Ryukutari**

Ah ini sedikit di bantu onee-chan saya. Arigatou ryu-sama (boleh ak manggil gtu?)

Penasaran? Silahkan baca chapter yg ini semoga memuaskan.

RnR please minnaa ^^ gomenn kalo ceritanya jadi gak jelas

**Title : one heart one love**

**Disclaimer : **kamichama karin © koge donbo

**Rated : **T

**Genre : romance & drama**

**Pairing :** kazusa, karin, kazune , jin, michi, himeka,

**Warning : **ABAL, GAJE, TYPO, dLL

**Summary : **"Hei apa sudah baikan."/Aku sudah mengerjakan tugas nya, jadi untuk apa ak berlama-lama di kelas?" /"Ah.. begitu, salam kenal Hanazono-san," /

"Kau mengusir ku?"/"Sial!"

**Karin POV**

"Kau Lagi! Kau mau menganggu ku lagi!" Ucap ku melihat orang yeng memberi saputangan itu.

"Ehh bukan itu, aku cuma mau berdamai dengan mu. Ini sapu tangan nya ambil," ucap Jin masih menyodorkan saputanga kearahku. "Untuk apa?" Ucap ku bingung.

Lalu Jin pun tersenyum dan mengelap air mata yang tadi nya masih berlinang di mataku "Ini untuk mengelap air mata seorang gadis yang lagi menangis."

"Ah.. a.. aku tak menangis ini hanya kelilipan debu," ucap ku sambil mengucek (?) mata ku seakan membuat dia percaya kalo aku kelilipan.

Mendengar perkataan ku Jin pun langsung memegang mukaku dan mendekatkan sedikit ke bibir nya "Hufttt," tiup nya kemata ku.

**Deg..**

Jantung ku berdetak kencang ketika Jin meniup mataku, sebuah kenangan kecil terlintas di benak ku, kenangan disaat Kazune meniup mata ku yang kelilipan kejadian itu sama persis yang terjadi sekarang tempat yang sama, waktu yang sama, dan hari yang sama, seakan waktu berputar kembali.

"Hei apa sudah baikan."

-..-

"Hei.."

-..-

"Hallow" Jin langsung melambaikan tangan nya di depan muka ku.

"Ah iya, gomenn aku sedikit melamum," ucapku sedikit terkejut.

-**hening-**

"Em.. Cepat sekali kau keluar," tanya ku membuka pembicaraan

"Sensei tidak masuk hari ini, jadi kami di beri hanya tugas." Ucap Jin santai.

"Lalu kenapa kau keluar dan membawa tas mu?" tanyaku lagi

"Aku sudah mengerjakan tugas nya, jadi untuk apa ak berlama-lama di kelas?" Ucap Jin langsung menyenderkan (?) Tubuh nya di dinding gerbang.

"Hmm.. memang nya tugas apa?" Dan sekali lagi aku bertanya.

"Tugas membuat lagu," ucap nya sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di balik tengkuk leher nya.

"Oh membuat lagu," kataku singkat tak mau banyak bicara.

"Lalu kau kenapa cepat sekali keluar." Jin balik bertanya padaku.

"Tadi di kelas ku ada UH matematika, kata sensei siapa yang menjawab benar boleh pulang duluan," ucapku datar.

"Terus kau bisa menjawab nya dengan benar? " kata Jin sedikit terkejut.

"Menurut mu?" Ucap ku sedikit menaikan alis mata ku.

"Wah.. kau hebat sekali, oh ya sebelum nya aku tidak tau nama mu sia""Hanazono Karin itu nama ku." Potong ku seketika.

"Ah.. begitu, salam kenal Hanazono-san," ucap Jin yang tersenyum.

"Ah.. jangan panggil marga ku, aku kurang suka jika marga ku di panggil. Kau cukup memanggilku dengan sebutan Karin saja," ucap ku tersenyum kecil.

"Baik lah Karin-chan," ucap Jin yang lagi-lagi tersenyum pada ku.

"Ohya Karin-chan kenapa kau belum pulang jua." Jin memasang wajah bingung.

"Kau mengusir ku?" Ucap ku sedikit menelengkan kepala ku.

"Ah bukan itu, aku hanya bertanya apa itu tidak boleh?" Tanyanya sedikit bersalah.

"Aku menunggu teman-temanku."

"Oh.. begitu."

Kami berdua pun dilanda kesunyian, hampir 15 menit kami tak berbicara, aku menghidup kan lagi musik yang sempat terjeda tadi sedangkan Jin hanya diam membisu melihat kebawah seperti mau membicarakan sesuatu pada ku. Tiba-tiba sosok seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam menarik perhatian ku, ia terdiri di balik mobil ditepi jalan tepat didepan kami, orang itu melihat sambil membawa kamera ditangan nya. Aku tak memperdulikan nya, aku masih mendengar alunan lagu yang ku hidup kan dan sedikit mengecil kan volume nya.

"Sial!" Erang Jin melihat ke orang yg aku bilang tadi, meskipun aku memakai headset tapi aku masih mendengar suara di sekitar ku. Aku menoleh kearah Jin, terlihat wajah kesal terpampang di wajah nya. "Ada apa dengan anak ini?" Batinku bertanya. Beberapa detik kemudian Jin pun pergi meninggal kan ku tanpa sepatah katapun, "Apa dia marah padaku karena aku terlalu cuek dengan nya? Ahh aku jadi merasa tak enak lebih baik aku bertanya padanya." batin ku berkata-kata.

"Kau mau kemana Jin?" Ucapku basa gebek (?) Eh basa basi maksud nya.

"Bukan urusan mu," ucapnya dingin yang berjalan terlalu jauh dariku.

"Bagus Karin, kau sudah membuat anak orang (?) Marah gara-gara sikap mu." Batinku sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepala ku.

Sekarang Jin sudah menghilang di hadapanku, dan orang yang berdiri dkat mobil tadi sudah pergi. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa orang itu pergi ketika Jin juga pergi?" Pikir ku, lalu aku matikan musik yang ku bunyikan tadi.

"Karinnn-chan." Suara gemulai memanggil nama ku. Akupun menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggil namaku. Kutemui 2 sosok gadis manis sedang melambaikan tangan kearah ku. "Himekaa," ucapku menyebutkan salah satu nama dari dua gadis itu dan membalas lambaian tangan nya. Mereka berduapun tersenyum manis dan berlari kecil kearahku.

"Kenapa lama sekali kalian keluar?"

"Dikelas tadi kami dikasih tugas dengan sensei untuk membuat sebuah lagu," ucap Himeka.

"Apa membuat lagu? Kok sama dengan tugas Jin tadi ya? Em mungkin kebetulan." Batin ku berkata-kata lagi.

"Hei Karin, kenapa malah melamun." Kazusa melambaikan tangan nya di depan muka ku.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, yuk ambil sepeda kita di parkiran setelahh itu pulang," kata ku mengalih perhatian mereka sambil menuju ke arah parkiran.

Setelah sampai dirumah kami pun memasukkan speda kegarasi dan masuk kedalam rumah. Kami serempak masuk kekamar dan segera mandi dan mengganti baju.

Aku keluar dari kamar dengan wajah cerah dan segar (yaiyalah kan sudah mandi) . Aku menuju kedapur untuk melakukan tugas piketku yaitu memasak makan malam. Aku sangat bersusah payah memasak makanan, hampir 1 jam an aku berada di dapur. "Karin.. apa perlu aku bantu?" Tanya gadis berambut blonde kepadaku. "Ah tidak, aku bisa kok, kalian tunggu saja di meja makan sebentar lagi akan selesai kok" ucapku tersenyum. Kazusa pun mengangguk iya mendengar perkataan ku.

Sekarang sudah jam 7 masakan ku sudah selasai, saat nya menyajenkan (?) Eh menyajikan makanan ini ke ruang makan. Setelah semua makanan sudah di sajikan waktu nya kami menyantap makanan itu.

"Silahkan di makan," tawarku pada Kazusa & Himeka.

"Eh.. iya," kata Himeka sambil menyendok makan kedalam mulut nya (Awas hati-hati Himeka perasaan gak enak #jleb disumpal Karin pake sayuran)

Suapan pertama meluncur ke mulut Himeka.

1 dtk 2 detik

**Normal POV **

"Wahh masakan mu enak juga Karin-chan." Puji Himeka pada Karin.

"Ahh terimakasih," kata Karin tersanjung.

**Skip time**

Setelah makan malam selesai Karin dibantu Himeka dan Kazusa membereskan piring-piring yang kotor di meja makan. Sesudah itu mereka menuju Kamar dan bersantai.

**-Ditempat lain-**

Di dekat pegunungan ada seorang pemuda berambut blonde terkapar (?) Pingsan di sana, wajah nya yang tampan terpoles oleh benda hitam (seperti bekas arang). Dilihat sekilas ia seperti korban yang selamat dari kebakaran atau bisa jadi dia orang yang selamat dari pesawat terbang yang jatuh tak jauh dari keberadaan nya saat ini. Seorang paruh baya mendekati pemuda itu, ia berniat membawa nya kerumah sakit terdekat. Sampai dirumah sakit ia segera dilarikan ke ruang UGD untuk pertolangan pertama. "Apa anak ini baik-baik saja dokter?" Tanya orang paruh baya itu. "Anak ini sepertinya mengalami sedikit benturan di kepala nya, kemungkinan separuh ingatanya hilang," jawab dokter dengan tenang. "Lantas harus bagaimana?" Ia menanya lagi. "Saya sarankan agar anak ini untuk dirawarat dulu sampai dia sadar," saran dokter. "Oh baik lah," jawab nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

••••

Siapakah pemuda itu? Pasti readers tau. Apakah dia akan selamat dari masa kritisnya? Mau tau kelanjutan nya bagaimana? Silahkan baca chapter selanjutnya minna ^^ _**Review please**_


	3. chapter 3

**Title : one heart one love**

**Disclaimer : kamichama karin © koge donbo**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : romance & drama**

**Pairing : kazusa, karin, kazune , jin, michi,**

**himeka,**

**Warning : ABAL, GAJE, TYPO, dLL**

**Misamy Ray present**

•••**One heart One Love****•••**

**Karin POV**

_"Karin, aku akan pergi,"_

_"Untuk apa?"_

_"Ada suatu hal yang akan aku kerjakan ."_

_"Hmm, terserah lah aku akan menunggumu pulang."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Berita hari ini, telah terjadi kecelakaan maut pesawat terbang di sekitar pegunungan. Diperkirakan semua penumpangnya termasuk pilotnya hilang dan meninggal dunia karena melihat keadaan pesawat yang sudah hancur lebur, kini tim evakuasi masih mencari korban yang hilang,"_

_"Onii-chan, hiks hiks."_

_"Kazune - kun."_

"Ahg.." jerit pelan ku terbangun dari tidur. Segera aku melihat kiri dan kanan untuk memastikan Himeka dan Kazusa tidak bangun karena jeritan ku. Badan ku mulai bercucuran oleh keringat dingin. Aku bangun dan meninggalkan tempat tidurku dan berjalan kekamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

Aku membasuh wajahku dengan air dingin. Aku mengangkat kepalaku keatas tampak lah wajahku yang murung di sana. Air mataku mulai menetes di pipiku ketika sekilas kenangan terakhir bertemu Kazune. Ya.. aku yakini kalau kazune itu selamat dari kecelakaan maut itu. Tapi, melihat keadaan pesawat itu yang telah menjadi berkeping-keping keyakinanku menjadi sedikit pudar.

_" Karin,"_ suara bariton memanggil nama ku.

"Kazune, apakah itu kau?" Seruku melihat kekiri dan kanan hanya untuk menceri sosok Kazune. Namun hasilnya nihil tidak ada siapa-siaa didalam ruangan ini kecuali aku.

"Sial, halusinasi lagi," ucapku. Berbalik badan kebelakang. _Emerlad_-ku membelalak besar ketika melihat sosok Kazune di depanku. Air mataku yang tadi sempat kujeda kini mengalir deras di pelupuk mataku. _" Karin,"_ panggilnya padaku.

Aku segera melangkah besar kearahnya, saat tubuhku sudah sejajar dengan nya tangan ku mengelus pelan kepipinya namun tidak bisa kurasakan sedikitpun pipinya di telapak tanganku. Ia Tersenyum padaku, _" Karin, percayalah aku akan kembali padamu dan jangan pernah kau pudarkan keyakinanmu padaku. Berdoalah semoga aku bisa cepat kembali,"_ ucapan terkhirnya berhasil membuat bibirku mencibir. Kini tubuh Kazune mulai memudar dan akhirnya menghilang. Aku berusaha memeluk nya tapi tetap tak bisa.

•••**Pagi Harinya"**

"Kring! Kring!" Bunyi jam weker di sampinku. Dengan malas aku mematikan nya dan melihat nya, disana sudah menunjukan angka 07.00 emerlad ku pun membelalak besar dan Tanpa berpikir panjang aku segera meloncat(?) Dari tempat tidurku. Membersihkan tubuhku, memakai seragam dan segera mengendarai spedaku menuju kesekolah. Di perjalanan aku sempat berpikir kenapa Kazusa dan Himeka tak membangunkanku ahh sudah lah yang harus kupikirkan adalah bagaimana aku bisa cepat kesekolah.

Sesampai di sekolah aku segera memarkirkan spedaku di tempat parkiran setelah itu berlari kedalam koridor dan menuju kekelasku. Di depan pintu kelas aku melihat kedalam kelas ku untuk memastikan tidak ada sensei yang sedang mengajar.

Dengan pelan-pelan aku memasuki kelas dan ternyata keberuntungan sedang berada di pihaku, dengan santai aku memasuki kelasku. Tak lama lemudian sensei masuk kekelas dengan membawa seorang murid baru. Dan memperkenalkan kepada kami. "Pagi murid² hari ini kalian mendapatkan teman baru namanya Renna. "Asa no yoi, watashi wa anata to shiriai

shiawase watashi no namae Renna Ozawa o go

shōkai^^," ucap nya memperkenalkan diri.

"Renna kau bisa duduk di belakang Miyon," ucap sensei menunjuk Miyon.

Renna pun berjalan menuju kebangku di belakang Miyon tepatnya di sampingku. Di meletakkan tasnya di meja dan melihat kearahku dan tersenyum manis. Aku sempat iri karena melihat tingkahnya layak seorang putri. Pelajaran dimulai.

**Karin end POV**

•_**ketempat Kazune**__**•**_

**Normal POV**

"Ahh, di mana aku," ujar seorang pemuda blonde memegang kepalanya.

Pemuda itu segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melihat kekiri dan kekanan, tak lama kemudian seorang pria paruh baya memasuki pintu kamar inap pemuda blonde tersebut. "Hei, kau sudah bangun ya?" Tanya seorang paruh baya memakai jas hitam. "Tak perlu cemas kau sudah berada di rumah sakit," sambung nya seraya meletakkan plasti kresek di atas meja yang berisi obat. "Oh, lalu siapa kau pak tua?" Tanya pemuda blonde itu.

"Hei, ayolah apakah aku terlihat sangat tua bagimu!" Protes pria paruh baya itu. "Haha maaf aku cuma bercanda paman,"ucap nya tertawa kecil. "Kau ini, sudah sakit tapi masih bisa bercanda. Perkenalkan aku Kazuto," ucap Kazuto memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh.. lalu siapa aku? Apa yang terjadi?" Ucapnya berkepo-kepo(?).

"Kau? Aku tidak tau kau itu siapa namun aku mendapat kan ini dari saku celanamu," ucap Kazuto mengacungkan kartu pelajar. Pemuda itu pun mengambil kartu pelajar, ia melihat ada poto dia dan identitasnya.

"Aku menemukan mu sudah pinsan di dekat pergunungan, sepertinya kau korban yang selamat dari tabrakan maut itu," ujarr Kazuto menjelaskan namun Kazune tetap memandangi kartu pelajarnya itu

"Ka..zu..ne kujyou, namaku Kazune kujyou.. ahgg," jeritnya ketika membaca dan mengingat namanya.

"Hei apa kau tidak apa-apa nak," ucap Kazuto dengan raut cemas. "Ahh.. kepalaku sangat sakit bila mengingat sesuatu," ujar Kazune memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan nya. "Sudah lah kau harus istirahat." Kazuto merebahkan tubuh Kazune. "Kalau ada apa² aku ada di luar," sambung Kazuto meninggalkan Kazune. Kazune pun memejamkan matanya hingga akhirnya ia terlelap dan tidur.

**Back to ****Karin**

_Teng!Teng!Teng_

Lonceng istirahat berbunyi, "Ahg.. akhirnya selesai juga," ujar Karin sambil meregangkan otot tangan nya. "Emm.. hai," sapa Renna gugup. "Ehh .. hai juga Renna," sahut Karin tersenyum pada Renna. "Boleh aku tau nama mu siapa?" Tanya Renna.

"Ohya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, perkenalakan namaku Hanazono Karin," ucap Karin memperkenalkan diri. "Owmm. Karin," panggil Renna. "Iyaa," Sahut Karin. "Mau tidak temani aku jalan-jalan keliling sekolah ini," tawar Renna pada Karin. "Hmm.. baiklah," ujar Karin menerima tawaran Renna.

Di dalam perjalanan mereka berdua sangat asyik menceritakan riwayat hidup mereka. Karin yang menceritakan segala hall yang pernah di alaminya. Bercanda tertawa membuat mereka semakin akrab. "Wahhh hutan yang sangat bagus, pohon pohon yang rindang membuat tempat ini tampak sejuk," puji Renna melihat hutan di belakang sekolah. "Hehe.. ini tempat favorit ku karena aku sering membaca novel disini," ujar Karin.

**Brakkk! Byuurr(?)**

"Ahh.. bunyi apa itu?" Tanya Karin terkejut. Karin pun menggeret(?) Renna ke sumber suara tersebut. "Aduhh sakit," eluh seseorang dari semak². Karin pun sedikit demi sedikit memanjangkan lehernya untuk melihat kebalik semak². "Ahh Jin apa yang kau lakukan di situ," tanya Karin melihat Jin yang terduduk kesakitan di tanah. "Aku lagi belajar memanjat," jawab Jin seteah itu ia berdiri. "Hahaha kau ini bisa saja." Ujar akin tertawa mendengar jawaban Jin.

"Hei.. siapa dia Karin? Sepertinya dia baru disini," tanya Jin melihat keberadaan Renna. "Ohya aku lupa memperkenalkan, ini Renna murid baru di kelas kami." Karin memperkenalkan Renna. "Hai Renna aku Kuga Jin," ujar Jin menyodorkan tangan nya. Bukan nya malah merespon, Renna malah bengong melihat wajah Jin. "Hai.. kau tidak apa² kan?" Tanya Jin menggrakkan tangan nya kekiri dan kekanan.

"Ehh.. anu.. em perkenalkan aku Ozawa Renna," respon Renna gugup dan menjabatkan tangan. "Oh ya Karin, aku harus pergi dulu ya ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan," ujar Jin lalu meninggalkan Karin dan Renna yang masih berdiri di sana. Renna tak lepas mata melihat kearah Jin, "Hoy," kejut Karin membuyarkan lamunan Renna. "Ah.. apa-apaan sih Karin," protes Renna. "Kamu ituloh lihatnya tidak pake kedip, kamu suka ya sama Jin," Goda Karin dengan seringai jahilnya. "Emhh anu ehh gimana ya?" ujar Renna dengan pipi yang merona. "Haha iya kan," goda Karin makin jadi. "Emh iya," jawab Renna dengan malu.

"Haha kan jujur juga," ujar Karin tertawa. Renna pun memasang muka malu. "Dia lagi lajang loh," goda Karin. "Benarkah," tanya Renna yang antusias. "Ho'oh" jawab Karin beserta anggukannya. "Ayo kita kembali kekelas " ajak Renna. "Ayo," respon Karin.

"Nati sore Karin ada Jadwal gak?" Tanya Renna sambil berjalan menuju kelas. "Hem.. sepertinya tidak, kenapa Renna-chan?" Tanya Karin menoleh kearah Renna. "Em .. anu.. mau tidak Karin menemani aku jalan² soalnya aku baru di kota ini," pinta Renna + puppy eye nya. "Baik lah, jam berapa?"ujar Karin menerima permintaan Renna. "Yee.. terimakasih Karin-chan, sekitar jam 4." Renna tersenyum senang.

**Normal POV end**

**Jin POV**

_Tap!tap!tap.. _ bunyi langkah kecilku menggema di koridor. Aku melihat kejendela-jendela kelas yang kulewati sedari tadi._ Kring.. Kring_ bunyi_ Smartphone _ dari saku celanaku. Aku meraihnya dan melihat ternyata menegerku memanggil.

Aku menyentuh tombol yang berwarna hijau muda untuk mengangkat nya, "Ada apa?" Tanyaku singkat pada orang yang memanggiku._ "Baru saja seorang produser datang ke kantor mu, ia mau mengkontrakmu di acara ulang tahun anaknya,"_ sahut orang tersebut. "Terus kau terima?" Tanyaku. _"Iya sudh aku terima,"_ jawabnya enteng. "Apa! Seharus nya kau Jangan langsung menerima begitu saja! Aku kan sudah bilang kalo aku mau pensiun,"Ucap ku dengan nada kesal.

_"Tapi mereka mengontrakmu dengan gaji yang sangat besar!' _ Protes orang yang bebicara di telepon.

"Argg.. tetap saja aku mau pensiun, aku mau memfokuskan pikiran ku ke sekolah!" Ucapku kesal.

"_Mau bagaimana lagi? Kontrak sudahku tanda tangani, ayolah sekali ini saja,"_ ucapnya membujukku.

"Baik lahh.. sekali ini saja! Kapan jadwal ku?" Tanyaku pasrah.

"_Ahh benarkah,"_ ujarnya dengan nada bahagia. "_Jadwal mu satu minggu dari sekarang,"_ sambung nya lagi.

"Baik lah." Setelah itu aku langsung menyentuh tombol merah untuk mengakhiri panggilan.

"Hufft,"

•

T

B

C

•

Review please #puppyeyes#

**Balasan Review.**

**mionamichan** :

Sipp lah udah lanjut ceritanya.

**kujyo**

Iya udah di lanjutin. Terakasih bilang ceritanya bagus Review lagi ya.

**shadow**

Haha iya soswet banget. Udah di lanjutin ceritanya.

Kyaa.. makasih bilang seru. Review lagi ya.

**cie**

Iya Kazune-kun hilang ingatan. Review lagi ya

**anaracchi**

Amin, semoga Karin tak menyukai Jin .

Wah iya sidah saya kurangkan . Arigatou udah review ^^

_Ahh akhirnya selesai juga meskipun pendek dan gak nyambung, author kehabisan ide. Maaf kalo gak memuaskan. Kalo ada Typo lapor aja ya di kontak Review.. sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya bye-bye_


	4. chap 4

_**Title : One heart, one love**_

_**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin © Koge donbo**_

_**Warning : AR, ABAL, GAJE, ANEH, OOC, BANYAK TYPO , alur kenceng DLL**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karin POV<strong>_

_**Tok! **_

_**Tok!**_

"Iya tunggu sebentar," seru suara sang pemilik rumah.

Aku menunggu dengan sabar di depan pintu rumah bercat biru laut ini hingga akhirnya sang pemilik rumah membuka pintu untukku.

"Ah Karin-_**chan**_, ayo masuk," ujar Renna yang semula berada depan pintu kini meralihkan badan nya kepinggir.

"Iya." Aku pun memasuki rumahnya yang tergolong _elit_ ini,

"Silahkan duduk dulu Karin-_**chan**_ aku mau mengganti pakaian ku dulu," ujarnya, setelah itu Renna berlari kecil memasuki kamar nya.

Sedangkan aku duduk manis di sofa berwarna coklat yang empuk ini. "Mau minum apa nona?" tanya seorang pelayan dengan sopan.

"Air putih saja sudah cukup," jawabku dengan sopan juga.

"Baik nona." Pelayan itu berjan menuju dapur dan tak lama kemudian ia membawakan secangkir air putih di atas talam bercat perak.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One heart, one love<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ini nona, silahkan diminum." Suguh nya menaruh air itu diatas meja kaca di depan ku.<p>

"_**Arigatou ne**_," ujarku. Lalu pelayan itu pergi lagi menuju dapur.

Tak lama aku menunggu di ruang tamu, Renna pun keluar dengan berpakaian celana _**jins**_ putih selutut baju kaos dberwarna putih juga.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanyaku pada Renna yang berdiri di depanku.

Ia hanya menganggu iya saja. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi sekarang kalo kesorean nanti pulangnya terlarut malam," pintaku sedikit menyarankan.

"Oke dehh," jawabnya tersenyum.

_**-Skip Time-**_

"Kita mau kemana dulu," ujarku membuka pembicaraan.

"Sebelumnya aku mau minta di antarkan ke toko buah-buahan. Aku mau menjenguk seseorang, apa Karin-_**chan**_ mau?" Tanya Renna menoleh kearahku.

"Oh ketoko buah-buahan kata harus kekanan disana ada toko buah," ujarku mulai melangkah kekanan diikuti oleh Renna.

***ditoko buah***

"Ngomong-ngomong mau jenguk siapa?" tanyaku sembari memilih-milih buah jeruk di samping Renna.

"Itu, dua hari yang lalu _**tou**_-_**san-**_ku mencoba jalan-jalan kesekitar pegunungan, _**tou-san-**_ku melihat seorang pemuda yang terdampar dengan keadaan yang sedikit memprihatin kan, jadi _**tou-san-**_ku membawanya kerumah sakit terdekat disana." jelas Renna padaku yang masih terdiam mencerna perkataanya.

"Oh begitu," jawab ku enteng.

"_**Oji-sama**_, tolong hitung ini semua," ujar Renna menyodorkan seasoy yang berisikan buah-buahan.

"Ini nona,"

"_**Arigatou,**_"

Renna dan aku keluar dari toko buah itu dan berjalan ke tepi jalan.

"**TAXI.**" Renna menggerakkan tangan nya ketepi jalan untuk memanggil **taxi.**

Sebuah mobil kuning bergerak kearah kami. Kami memasuki mobil ini.

"Antarkan kami ke _**Hospital Hokkaido**_," ujar Renna pada pak sopir.

"Baik nona," jawabnya setelah itu ia menjalankan mobilnya ketempat yang dimaksud Renna.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One heart, one love<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Tunggu sebentar ya Karin-<em><strong>chan<strong>_ aku mau menelepon _**tou-san**_ dulu." Renna langsung menagmbil _smartphone_ nya dari saku celananya.

"_Moshi-moshi __**tou-san**_ lagi dimana?" ujar Renna pada orang yang di telepon nya.

"_Moshi-moshi Renna-__**chan.**__ Tou-san lagi di ruang __**VIP**__ no 23 mawar."_

"Baiklah kami kesana," ujar Renna setelah itu ia mesukanya ke saku nya lagi.

"Ayo Karin-_**chan**_ kita kesana," ajak Renna padaku yang sedari tadi diam mendengar percakapnya.

**Karin POV end**

**Kazune POV**

Aku tebangun dari tidurku dan melihat kearah jam yang terpampang di dinding yang ada di depanku, disana tertera angka 15.23 setelah itu ku alihkan pandangan ku kearah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Aku turun dari kasurku dan membawa tiang _infus_ yang menyusuk tangan ku.

Aku berjalan kedekat pintu densedikit mengintip keluar. Aku melihat paman Kazuto dan dua orang gadis yang sedang bebicara dengan nya, yang atunya berambut _**gray**_ dan yang satuny kagu berambut _**brunette. **_

"Hei gadis _**brunette**_ itu sepertinya aku mengenalnya tapi siapa?" batinku berkata.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada gadis yang saat ini berbicara dengan paman Kazuto-_**sama**_, apa dia anak nya paman Kazuto-_**sama**_?

'Manis' itulah kata yang meluncur di otakku ketika melihat gadis berambut _**gray**_ itu. Tapi ada perasaan yang mengajal di benakku entah apa itu aku tidak tau. Gadis _**brunette**_ itu tiba-tiba pergi, ntah perasaan apa ini aku merasa tak rela jika ia hilang dari pandangan ku.

"Ahg," erangku memegang kepalaku ketika menelusuri apa yang menganjal di benakku. Sekilas kulihat paman Kazuto-_**sama**_ terkejut mendengar erangan ku sehingga ia berlari kearahku dan setelah itu aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi semuanya menjadi gela seketika.

**Kazune POV end**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>One heart, one love<strong>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Karin POV<strong>

_Kring.. kring_

Aku melihat ke ponsel ku ternyata Himeka sedang memanggilku.

"Maaf aku permisi sebentar ya," ujarku setelah itu berjalan menjauh dari keberadaanku semula. Aku mengambil ponselku lagi dan mencari nama Himeka di kontakku setelah itu aku menelepon nya. Saat ponselku berada di telingaku.

"_**Moshi-moshi **__Karin__**-chan**__, Kau dimana?"_ Tanya Himeka sedikit membuatku terkejut.

"Ah.. M**-moshi-moshi **Himeka-_**chan**_ aku sedang menemani Renna keremah sakit," jawab ku sedikit terkejut.

"_**Souka,**__ siapa yang sakit?"_

"Aku juga kurang tau-" ujarku terpotong ketika mendengar sayat-sayat bunyi suara paman Kazuto-_**san**_ ayahnya Renna menyebut nama seseorang.

"K_NE!" seru paman Kazuto berlari kearah kamar pasien aku tak bisa mendengar lebih jelas karena keberadaanku sekarang sedikit jauh dari mereka. Melihat itu aku berlari kecil kearah mereka.

"Himeka-_**chan**_ nanti kita sambung lagi." Setelah itu aku mematikan telpon ku dan melihat kedalam kamar . ternyata disana telah ada medis yang menanganinya.

Ku jinjitkan kakiku untuk melihat siapa itu. Namun yang dapatku lihat hanyalah gerayan rambut pendek berwarna kuning pucat itu. Eh tunggu dulu! Rambut itu seperti nya aku kenal atau jangan-jangan. Aku jinjitkan lagi kakiku untuk melihat siapa dia itu, dengar rasa penasaran yang sangat berlebihan aku meloncat tak jelas di depan pintu itu dan akhirnya.

**BRAKK**

Aku terjatuh di depan pintu. Pandangan semua orang tertuju padaku. Akupun langsung memasang wajah luguku Renna tekejut dan berlari merangkulku dari bawah.

"Karin-_**chan**_ apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Renna cemas padaku.

"Ehehehe.. aku tidak apa-apa kok," ujarku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal ini.

"Oh ayo kita pergi," ujar Renna mengajakku.

"Ayo," terimaku dan setelah itu aku meninggalkan RS.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One heart, one love<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Karin-<em><strong>chan <strong>_kenapa wajahmu sedikit murung," Tanya Renna sedikit cemas.

"Ah gak apa-apa kok," ujarku mengelak.

Tik.. Tik..

Bunyi hujan diatas genting #plakk

"Eh mau hujan," ujarku menadahkan telapak tangan.

"Eh iya, ayo kita segera pulang," ujar Renna mengajakku.

Kami berlari ke halted an menaiki bus.

"Karin_**-chan**_, _**arigatou**_ atas hari ini," ujar Renna tersenyum.

"Eh aku kan tidak berbuat apa-apa?" ujarku Heran.

"Tapi kau sudah mengajakku pergi keluar rumah tanpa pengawal Yang disuruh oleh _**tou-san**_. Aku merasa hari ini sangat bebas," ujar Renna.

"Ah begitu." Ujarku singkat lalu tersenyum.

_***satu minggu kemudian***_

_**Normal POV**_

"Hoamm." Karin terbangun dari tidurku dan membuka kelopak mataku.

Karin bangun dan berjalan keluar kamarku menuju kekamar mandi.

Selesai mebereskan badan nya Karin melangkah ke dapur, terlihat di sana Himeka dan Kazusa yang sedang memakan sarapanya.

"_**Ohayou **_Himeka-_**chan, **_Kazusa-_**chan." **_Sapa ku pada mereka.

"_**Ohayou mo **_Karin-_**chan**_," ujar mereka serempak.

Karin duduk dan memakan sarapan nya.

"Hn.. hei kalian taukan kalau hari ini Renna ulang tahun," ujar Himeka membuka permbicaraan.

"Ohya aku lupa, aku mau ngasih apa ya?" pikir Karin.

"Kalian mau ngasih apa?" tanay Himeka.

"Kalau aku belum tau mau ngasih apa," ujar Karin

"Hm aku juga. Bagaimana nanti sore kita ke tokoh sofenir sambil cari kado buat Renna," solusi Kazusa.

"Hm ide yang bagus," ujar Karin.

"Yasudah lah cepat kita abiskan makananya," ujar Himeka.

_*Disekolah*_

"Datang ya nanti malam di rumahku," ucap Renna sembari memberikan selembar kertas yang bertuliskan undangan ultah nya itu.

"Iya kami akan datang," ujar orang itu.

"Ne Karin-_**chan, **_Kazusa-_**chan,**_ Himeka-_**chan**_ nanti malam datang ya kerumahku," pinta Renna pada mereka bertiga.

"Iya kami akan datang," ujar Kazusa

_**Ditempat lain**_

"Kazune ini rumah ku, kuharap kau bisa betah disini," ujar Kazuto membawa Kazune kerumah nya.

"Ah iya paman, kalau boleh tau kamarku di mana," tanay Kazune.

"Kamarmu di sana," ujar Kazuto menunjuk tempat yang ia maksud.

Kazune pun berjalan kekamarnya ia memasukinya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang empuk itu.

.

.

TBC

Review please

* * *

><p><em><strong>Balasan review:<strong>_

**_Shadow_**

**_Wohoho ini shadow atau sinterclaus #plakk ah sudah lah tak penting,, yah anda penasaran? Ikutin terus ceritanyaa #plakkk_**

**_Guest_**

**_Sip sip udah lanjut.._**

**_Ryukutari_**

**_Oke oke udah di next in review lagi ya.._**

**_Dci_**

**_Udah next_**

**_Yumi Tiffani_**

**_yap udah lanjut, review lagi.^^_**

**_Yukina Yume_**

**_Ohya gomennasai, yang ini semoga lebih baik_**

**_Hayashi Hana-chan_**

**_Yap dah lanjut_**

**_Marizkaa_**

**_Ceritanya udah lanjut. Ray tunggu review nya lagii ^^_**

_Huahh akhirnya selesai juga. Gomen jika banyak typo soalnya Ray lagi malas ngecek. Tinggalkan review di kotak di bawah ini **minna - san ^^ **_


End file.
